


Hero Worship 101

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: New York, New York [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was not ha ha funny laughter Claudia Jean.  It sounded more like ooh, that felt good touch me there again laughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship 101

On a warm June Saturday, Leo and CJ relaxed on the couch. His head rested in her lap as she worked on a crossword puzzle. He was somewhere between awake and asleep, content as her fingers ran through his now white hair. He wished they could do this everyday, but her work at her PR firm kept her busy. CJ smiled when a moan escaped his lips.

"You like this, don't you honey?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?"

Tim came downstairs and sat across from his parents. He had just turned 20, a grown man getting ready for his junior year at Brown. He was the image of his father with his mother's height and thick reddish brown hair. He was tall and lean, confident in his stance and in himself. It had been six months since he had come out of the closet.

"What's up?" CJ asked.

She stopped touching Leo and he could hardly hide his disappointment. He reluctantly sat up and looked at his son.

"What's going on Tim?"

"I just got off the phone. Stephen is going to drive up tomorrow; stay for a week or so."

"Stephen?" Leo asked, looking to his wife to provide information.

"The young man Tim is dating." CJ said.

"Oh. Here, he's going to stay here?"

"I thought it might be better, considering the cost of a Manhattan hotel on short notice. I'm sorry to spring this on you guys but his mother and stepfather are going on vacation and for a while he contemplated going with them."

"He cannot sleep in your room." Leo said in his no-argument tone. "He can sleep on the pullout in the den.

"Dad…?"

"What? If you want different rules, you can make them in your own house. I don't let Charlie's boyfriend sleep with her and the same rule has to apply to you."

"You're being unfair." Tim said.

"Timothy." CJ warned. "I don't think your father is being unfair."

"Well I do. Charlie doesn't have a boyfriend; there is just DJ. If I were bringing a girl home dad wouldn't be making this rule."

Leo looked hard at Tim. For a while their hazel eyes battled, but the younger man lost.

"I have had it with you making me the bad guy Timothy. You are not the first gay kid in America, OK?"

"Leo."

"No mom let him say what he needs to say. I am all ears."

"You've had a damn chip on your shoulders ever since you got home from Providence two weeks ago. What the hell is the matter with you? You are out, and we are fine with it. You are not going to spend this summer picking fights with us. Stephen is welcome, he can sleep in the den, or he gets a damn hotel. End of story. Now leave us the hell alone."

"Leo." CJ was exasperated.

Tim swallowed hard, his eyes trained on his shoes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm sorry dad."

"What's going on with you?" CJ asked.

"Nothing. I better go or I'll be late for work. I'll be home late."

As he stood up Charlie came barreling through the front door.

"Groovy, the gang's all here." She said. "I have news…I have decided to change my major."

"To what?" Leo rubbed his temples.

He suddenly wished he and his wife lived alone. He would pay the rent if he had to, but on days like these he really wanted them both out.

"English. I have been doing a lot of writing since I took that class in the fall. I think I have found my calling. So, I am going to switch to English, take theatre as a minor, keep my literature minor, and start writing plays."

"So acting is done?" CJ asked.

Tim excused himself, leaving the house. Charlie looked after him for a minute. He never walked out on her before; what was his problem?

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Acting?"

"Oh, well I don't know mom. I still love it, but honestly I get a bit more of a thrill with creating something myself. So that's what I am going to do."

She headed up the stairs but her father stopped her.

"How would you feel about the apartment of your choice, anywhere in the city pumpkin? I would pay the rent?" he asked.

CJ and Charlie both looked at him with wide eyes for completely different reasons.

"Daddy are you serious? Because you can't play with a girl's emotions like that. I have seen some spots in Tribeca."

"We'll talk about it, OK?"

"This is so awesome…I have to call Ally."

Charlie dashed up the stairs.

"What was that about?" CJ asked as he put his head back where it belong. He reached his hand down to pet the dog.

"I love the both of them so much." He replied. "But baby, it is time for us to be alone."

CJ smiled, leaning to kiss his mouth.

***

"Hey Tim, your dad is out here."

Tim was in the back of Dean and DeLuca, organizing the coffee and laughing with his best friend Edwina. They were discussing the new Kirsten Dunst romantic comedy.

"Are you sure it is not someone pretending to be my father?" Tim asked, not looking up from his task.

Edwina giggled.

"God, there are still freaks who do that?" she asked.

"Yo dude, he was Vice-President for six years." His co-worker said. "I think I know what he looks like. Short, gruff, cane, terrier; Leo McGarry is outside looking for you."

"You better check it out." Edi said. "If it's him, tell him I said hi."

Tim put down his box and went out front. His father sat at a table with a cup of coffee. Winston sat at his feet…no one else would've ever gotten away with a dog in there. This was not Starbucks.

'That better not be caffeinated or mom will have your ass." Tim said, joining his father at the table.

"Its steamed milk and sugar." Leo replied. "It's pretty good."

"What brings you to Dean and DeLuca? Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. You've been…distant. You're not drinking or doing any drugs, are you Tim?"

"No dad. I don't drink at all, and I never do drugs. I...I'm falling in love."

"Why the hell are you so angry about it? It requires a song you know, and that is not a gay joke."

"I know. Mom told me all about Anticipation."

Leo smiled, remembering the first crazy months of his love affair with CJ.

"Really son, why are you so upset? I want to help if I can."

"I just want everything to be perfect…I want you guys to like him. His father, his father doesn't talk to him anymore because he's gay. Even with that, Stephen is the proudest person I know."

Leo felt a stab of his heart. He was losing his son to another; he had to give him up with dignity. He cleared his throat.

"His father is an idiot. I can't wait to meet him Tim, and I mean it sincerely. Smile, OK, this is a happy time for you."

He had his father's grin and a flush to his cheeks he got from his mother.

"Dad, he's wonderful. Smart, funny, caring…he reminds me of you. I can talk to him, be open and honest, and he understands me. Me, dad, Tim. He does not care who my parents are, or all the connections I have. He just likes the way I make brownies."

"As well he should…you make a hell of a brownie." Leo said with a smile. "It is a terrific feeling, isn't it? I didn't mean anything when I insisted he sleep in the den."

"I know. I am on edge with the whole introduction thing. I certainly did not mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."

"You already apologized, we're fine. I better get going; I promised your mother that I would pick up a few things while I was out. Oh hey, have you thought about an apartment for when you are in the city? Charlie is itching to go…maybe I can buy you two a place to share since you spend so much time in Rhode Island anyway."

"Yeah. It's about time you and mom booted us out. I'll talk to Chuck when I get off work."

"If you can find her…that kid is a globetrotter. Get back at work. I will see you later."

"Bye dad. Thanks for coming down."

***

"What's the matter? Can't you sleep? I can stop reading and turn out the light."

"No."

He reached out to rub Winston's head. The dog slept between them, as he usually did. CJ closed her book, a biography of Anne Boleyn. She looked at her husband.

"What's the matter honey? Talk to me."

Leo sighed, propping up his pillows so he wouldn't have to crane his neck while talking to her.

"I went to Dean and DeLuca while I was out this afternoon. Tim and I had a talk."

"About what?"

"This whole situation. I really want him to understand how much he means to me and that his being gay is just another part of him."

"OK."

"He is in love, he told me so. He started telling me all these things about Stephen baby. How smart and witty he is; how he can be totally open and honest around him. How Stephen doesn't care that he is the Vice-President's son. He is really in love."

CJ smiled, she could not help herself.

"God Leo, it is so wonderful."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Today he told me that Stephen is the proudest person he knows. It pierced my heart. To hear him say all those magnificent things about the new man in his life that he used to say about me."

"It was going to happen eventually." She said quietly. CJ didn't know what else to say.

"20 years ago when he was born I never thought I would go through this. We had a son and a daughter. I was going to lose Charlie to her husband and you were going to lose Tim to his wife. Now that Tim is out, I am going to lose him to his husband. I lose both of them and you don't."

"You're not going to lose them. Tim loves you very much. I wish I knew how to make you feel better about this."

"Me too. Tim told me that Stephen reminds him of me."

"That's a good thing baby."

Leo looked at her, a smile on his face.

"I love it when you call me that."

CJ smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. Leo rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love him so much CJ and I don't want to lose him. He has been my life."

"I know." CJ kissed his forehead.

Leo leaned his chin up and kissed her mouth. CJ caressed his face, pulling him closer to her as she relaxed against the pillows. Winston made himself scarce, disappointed that he would not be sleeping on the bed tonight.

"I love you so much Claudia Jean."

Leo whispered as his mouth kissed down her neck. CJ giggled as he nibbled at her throat. She arched her back. Leo slid the strap of her nightgown down, biting her shoulder gently.

"Oh Leo."

"Does it feel good baby?" Leo asked.

"Of course it does."

She drew her knees up; Leo ran his hand up her leg and thigh. Moving up even more, he smiled.

"You're not wearing any panties Mrs. McGarry." He said.

CJ opened her eyes.

"You like that?"

"You're damn right."

His hand slipped easily between her thighs; CJ hiked up her nightgown to give him better access. She pulled him closer as he kissed her, deepening it as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. CJ thrust herself into his hand…Leo used his fingers to open her up.

"Oh my God, guess what!"

Charlie came bursting through the half-open door.

"Good lord." CJ yanked her nightgown down as Leo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fucking knock, that's what!" Leo exclaimed, glaring at her.

Charlie just looked at him, furrowing her brow. CJ grabbed the sheet to cover herself.

"I found an awesome loft!" she exclaimed. "It is the most awesome place ever! It has big windows, high ceilings, and hardwood floors."

"OK." Leo said.

"I thought maybe we could go see it tomorrow if you want to daddy."

"Sure, that sounds fine. Now pumpkin, if you would excuse us, your mother and I were in the middle of something."

"What? Oh, eww." Charlie covered her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you knew how to knock. Say goodnight Chuck."

"Don't call me that. Goodnight."

She kissed both her parents and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that shaved a couple of years off my life." CJ said.

Leo smiled, peeling the sheet away. He pulled her back into his arms. CJ smiled too, wrapping her legs around him.

"As crazy as it sounds, that turned me on Claudia Jean."

"Me too. Ooh, it did turn you on, didn't you?"

"It did. You are getting ready to find out how much."

***

"Mom, dad, this is Stephen Macintosh."

CJ and Leo were in the kitchen making dinner. Leo stood over the frying pan making chicken breast as CJ chopped vegetables. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel before extending her hand to Stephen.

"It is so good to meet you." She said.

"Thank you. Hello Mr. McGarry."

"Hey Stephen. How was your drive from Philadelphia?"

"There was a lot of traffic for a Sunday night."

"Really? Did you take the George Washington Bridge?"

"Yes sir."

Leo turned back to the chicken as Stephen stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So, um, I was thinking of taking Stephen to Home." Tim said.

"That's a great idea." CJ replied. "You two should go out and have a great time."

"Have the sleeping arrangements been discussed?" Leo asked.

He turned the pan off, dumping the chicken on a plate on the table.

"Yes sir." Stephen said. "I appreciate you letting me stay here. Under the circumstances I can see why it might make you a bit uncomfortable."

"I am not at all uncomfortable Stephen. If Tim gave you that impression then he was mistaken. There are rules in this house and they apply to both of my children. Of course you are welcome here."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I am sure we will get to know each other while you're here. By the way, its Leo…only Charlie's boyfriends have to call me sir."

Tim smiled and so did Stephen. CJ put the vegetables in the frying pan with rice and soy sauce.

"Well, we're going to go. We'll be back later."

"Have a good time." CJ said, waving.

Tim and Stephen walked out.

"How did I do?" Leo grabbed a bottle of Pinot Grigio from the refrigerator.

"8.5 out of 10. The dismount was a bit shaky. You recovered with a smile."

"Thank you baby. Where is the corkscrew?"

"Here, give me that. Check my rice."

Charlie came into the kitchen. She grabbed the dishes to set the table.

"That smells really good." She said.

"Chicken, with stir fry rice and vegetables." CJ said. "Are you joining us?"

"Yep. I thought I would have a nice dinner with my parental units tonight."

"Shall you ask what she wants CJ, or shall I?"

"See daddy, you always balk at my smart ass attitude but it should be obvious where I got it from."

"Touché pumpkin."

Charlie grabbed two Cokes from the fridge, one for her and the other for her father.

"Did you guys meet Stephen?" she asked when they were settled at the table with dinner in front of them. "I caught he and Tim outside the building hailing a cab. God, he is gorgeous…its too bad really."

"What's too bad?" Leo asked.

"That he's not my type. He was sweet too."

"Is DJ back in the doghouse?" CJ asked.

Charlie shrugged, sipping her Coke.

"I think we've outgrown each other, in that sense. He will always be my best friend, sort of like you and Uncle Toby. But God mom, you were so right; sex changes everything. It heightens the good times but it makes the bad times that much worse. Since April, I have been trapped in a bad episode of As the World Turns. It was totally a Lily/Holden moment."

"Sex?" Leo could hardly whisper the word.

"Yeah. DJ and I slept together in April. I was tired of waiting. I think it was the end though, not the beginning."

"Is there someone else Charlie?" CJ asked. "For either of you?"

"I don't want to be a part of this conversation." Leo stood and picked up his plate, he was going to hell of a time trying to get into the living room with the cane, the plate and the glass. He looked at his wife with frantic eyes. "Claudia Jean, help me get out here! Now!"

CJ looked at him.

"Its OK…I'll help you."

"No now! I cannot listen to this!"

"Alright, alright. You are going to give yourself a stroke Leo. Calm down."

CJ helped him and then came back to her daughter.

"No, I don't think so." Charlie replied as if her father never left. "Like I said, I love being with him in every sense. And its not as if the sex was bad, it just…it adds a whole new aspect to our relationship that I don't believe either of us want. Did daddy tell you about the loft?"

"He said it was nice. Do you want it?"

"Of course I do. I already offered Tim a room when he comes to the city. Daddy is trying to get rid of us, and I can totally stand by that. You guys deserve sometime alone. Sorry about last night."

CJ smiled, thinking of how feverishly Leo took her after the turn on of being caught. Just thinking about it made her want to fan herself. If she were lucky, she could get Charlie to walk in more often.

"Mom, I can't believe you and daddy still do it."

"Hey, we are older, not dead. We enjoy the intimate aspects of our lives very much."

"I'm scarred for life now, you know?"

"I bet you'll never enter without knocking again, will you?" CJ asked.

"Definitely not. Oh mom, wait until you see this place…it's the coolest. I am going to be the most awesome starving artist in town."

***

At 12:30 when Tim and Stephen came in they didn't even notice Leo on the living room couch with Winston as they kissed by the stairs. He'd never seen his son kiss anyone before and felt a bit weird to be there during such a personal, intimate moment.

"Come up, you don't have to stay." Tim said.

"Nah. Your parents were cool enough to stay here; I don't want to break the rules. Besides, they won't hear you squealing if I'm fucking you in the den."

They turned when they heard the glass break and Winston barking loudly. Tim flipped the hall light on as his mother came dashing out of her room dressed only in a small nightgown.

"Leo!" she shouted, flying down the stairs at the speed of light and almost knocking Stephen down.

"I'm OK." He said, feeling incredibly stupid as six pairs of eyes, brown, blue, and hazel, studied him. "Um, I thought I was alone." He lied.

"What happened?" CJ asked.

Her hand was clutching her chest, her first instinct being that he had a fatal heart attack or stroke. She had to calm down.

"I was getting up from the couch and I dropped my glass. I am really OK."

"Come to bed, come on honey. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight mom. Go on dad, I'll clean it up."

"Huh?" Leo looked at Tim.

"I'll clean it up." Tim said, smiling. "Its not a problem."

"OK. Hey Stephen, if the den gets stuffy you can use the ceiling fan. It only works manually."

"Thanks. Goodnight Mr. McGarry."

"Goodnight."

"Are you sure you're alright?" CJ asked as Leo got into bed and curled in her arms. "You scared the shit out of me…seriously."

"They're having sex." He said. "That's why I dropped my glass."

"Tim and Stephen?"

"Yeah? He talked about Tim squealing baby."

"Of course they are having sex. They are young and attractive. You were having sex."

"Charlie is having sex too Claudia Jean. What is happening?"

"They are grownups now. It had to happen eventually."

"I know baby, but I didn't expect to hear about it. They were kissing and I…I just froze. I felt like I was invading his privacy and I did not like the feeling."

"He didn't know you were there." CJ pulled him closer. "Shh, just rest now Leo."

"I love you. Your heart is beating too fast."

"I'm alright now that I know you are. I love you too."

Leo kissed her goodnight and closed his eyes.

***

"How is the visitor?"

Nora walked into CJ's office on a rainy Thursday afternoon. She had a bag from Cosi and three cups of coffee.

"Tell me that is a soy chai and a honey turkey and Swiss on wheat." CJ said.

She got up from the desk and joined Nora on the couch. Nora pulled her Panini from the bag.

"It is your lucky day...that is exactly what it is. Honey wheat."

"Bless you Nora. Things are fine. Tim and Stephen have been enjoying the generous New York nightlife so we don't see them that much. Between her job and all of her activities I think I've seen Charlie twice this week, and one of those times she almost got a view of what God gave me."

"I know what you mean. Nick decided to spend the summer in Stanford, taking a class and working. Jules is doing the lazy days thing in between his part time job at Old Navy. Renny is in camp until the 5th of August. It is good to be alone, but sometimes Toby and I just stare at each other."

Nicholas was 18, Jules 16, and Karenna would be 14. The Ziegler children were growing up fast.

"Leo and I are happy to be alone. It is just the kids come and go as they please so we forget that we aren't really. Charlie walked in on us Saturday night."

Nora laughed.

"Oh God, been there. Was it awkward for days afterward?"

"You know Charlie; she thought it was a riot. Leo is buying her an overpriced loft in Tribeca. I went and saw it yesterday…it is so her. She wants to take some time this weekend to go furniture shopping."

"Her first place; God I remember that freedom."

"Yeah. I really get a kick out of watching her enjoy life. Charlie is like the Energizer bunny on speed. Who is this wrap for?"

"Donna. She's late."

"I heard that."

Donna came into the room, slightly damp.

"I tried to get them to deliver Amanda's ballerina stuff for the recital tomorrow but they were too backed up. What did I miss?"

"CJ was getting ready to tell me how things are going with Tim and Stephen." Nora replied.

"Oh. What's happening?"

"Things are OK. Stephen is a nice boy, very handsome, and seems to care a lot about Tim. Still, Tim is keeping him concealed. They don't spend a lot of time at the house and I would not mind at all if we could all sit down and have a conversation. I think Leo and I deserve that."

"Tell him." Nora said.

"Yeah. I don't think he is keeping his boyfriend away from you on purpose." Donna added. "You guys have always been so close."

"Yeah. Leo refuses to go in the den. Now that he knows they are definitely having sex, he is afraid to catch them making out."

"He still OK with it?" Donna asked.

CJ nodded. He really was. Leo did his best to remain diplomatic about his son's new love interest. He was not just being nice to Stephen because he wanted to keep the peace. Leo wouldn't care about everyone being pissed if he truly did not like the boy. He hoped to get to know him better before his return trip to Philadelphia. If he could corner him for a few minutes when Tim wasn't around it would be perfect.

"It has been a peaceful few days." CJ said. "Leo is more devastated that our nearly 19 year old daughter lost her virginity. It was his last hold on her childhood. Now they are both leaving the nest."

"It is coming to soon for me too." Nora said. "Toby wishes it were now, but I need a few more years to cling to them."

"I am definitely not ready yet." Donna said. "CJ is away at camp and I miss him. I already sent him two care packages and he sends me a postcard once a week."

Little CJ, not so little anymore, was going to be 13 this year. His sister Amanda was 7.

"Where did he go this year?" CJ asked.

"They are in the forests of Montana. I've been assured fifteen times that it is absolutely safe. Still, I cannot help but think there are Kodiak bears out there."

"You've seen Legends of the Fall way too many times." Nora replied laughing.

"Shut up." Donna mumbled.

CJ started to laugh too and soon all three of them laughed, though Donna didn't think there was anything particularly funny about being mauled by a Kodiak bear.

***

CJ knocked on Tim's door and was invited in. He and Stephen sat on the bed watching _Dangerous Liaisons_.

"We ordered pizza if you guys are interested." She said.

"I could eat. Thanks Mrs. McGarry."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Whenever you guys want…don't be afraid to be social."

"Wink wink, nudge nudge mom?" Tim asked with a smile.

"From me? Of course not. Just come and eat with us; we would love the company."

"We'll be down in a little while. The movie is almost over."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone."

CJ left the room and went back to the living room. Leo watched the National Geographic Channel as he munched pizza on the couch. Winston was beside him, hoping for a piece.

"Sorry pup, you know pepperoni gives you heartburn and the shits."

"It does for you too." CJ replied. "And yet you're eating it."

She sat down beside him, asked what they were watching.

"Something about mating rituals of the West African hippopotamus. It's pretty good. I took a Pepcid before I started eating. If they invent one for Winston, I will share my pizza with him. Are they coming down?"

"After the movie is over. What about hippos?"

"I think Tim is keeping Stephen from us purposely; he is underestimating us. Why didn't he just stay at a hotel so he could avoid us completely?"

"Because I think that Tim is doing it out of irrational parental fear than by Stephen asking him to. Maybe the next time he visits it will be a bit more comfortable."

"Hey mom, did you get pepperoni?" Tim asked, coming down the stairs with Stephen in tow.

"Of course. There is Mountain Dew in the fridge."

"Is there any beer? Stephen didn't pick up any this afternoon."

"Check the crisper drawer. I am sure Charlie or Sam left something the last time they were here. Are you picky Stephen?"

He sat in one of their plush living room chairs.

"No ma'am. As long as it's not light."

"It's Miller High Life." Tim called from the kitchen. "You want?"

"Yeah. Thanks babe."

Leo looked at him.

"Do you drink a lot son?"

Tim was back, doling out slices of pizza on plates. He sat on the floor, resting his back on Stephen's legs. The older boy spread his legs, bringing Tim closer.

"No. I like a beer after work or when I'm out with friends. I also enjoy the occasional brandy, or vodka martini. Usually just beer though."

"I like martinis too." CJ said.

"How did you and Tim meet?" Leo asked.

They launched into the story. The Future Lawyers of America on Brown's campus. Tim trying to get signatures for the Rhode Island gay marriage initiative. They weren't having much success and as protest, the nine gay members of the group broke away to form the Gay Future Lawyers of America.

"It was all Stephen's idea." Tim said. "We're out, we're proud, and we should say so. We did so much volunteer work, raised some money, and did all the things we wanted to do when the other members balked."

"If it were a movie montage, it had KC and the Sunshine Band written all over it." Stephen added.

Tim laughed but Leo did not know if his laughter would be appropriate.

"What law school will you be attending?" CJ asked.

"I've been accepted at Penn. My mother and stepfather live in Philadelphia so it'll be nice to be close to family again."

Leo wanted to know if the relationship would continue long distance.

"Sore subject." Tim replied, grabbing another slice of pizza. "I say we should not hold so tight to one another with all the miles between us. If it is meant to be, it will be."

"Well I say something good is worth holding tight to. This is a point of contention with us Mr. McGarry. Don't open those floodgates."

"Seriously dad, I mean studies show that it hardly ever works. I would much rather walk away with our friendship intact."

"C'mon babe, it is not New York and LA. It is Philly and Providence."

"Followed by New Haven." Tim said. He looked at his father. "See, you started it." Then he looked at Stephen. "Shut up and eat your pizza Applehead."

"Applehead?" CJ asked.

"Macintosh." Stephen said smiling. "He just started calling me that one day, even before we were dating. He has this thing he does, gives everyone nicknames."

"He got that from his mother." Leo said.

"Its one of the things that made me pursue him…his wittiness. He's as sharp as a tack."

"I thought it was excellent study skills and the fact that I have every Blondie CD." Tim replied.

"Shut up." Stephen laughed.

They shared a brief kiss and CJ's heart filled. Her baby was in love.

"Are you a Democrat?" Leo asked.

His wife rolled her eyes.

"Don't start Leo."

"No Mr. McGarry, I am a registered Independent. I vote my conscience; it usually leans Democrat. The GOP has certainly not shown itself to be the party of inclusion. Though neither have the Dems. The current leaders are a bunch of moderates with silly putty spines, who push out the liberals, gays, and Jews in an effort to impress the Bible belt."

"Floodgates." Tim whispered.

"I'm sorry, I could spout politics all day." Stephen said. "I am breaking the boyfriend rules."

"What rules?" Leo asked.

"Tim made me promise not to discuss politics, religion, and sex. I guess that is why I have been so quiet around here this week."

***

"I don't see what you see in this movie." Leo said.

"Shh."

"Its so damn depressing…they don't even kiss. Why do women…?"

"Don't generalize. Why don't you just go to bed honey? I'll be up soon."

"I wanted to wait for you." Leo reasoned.

CJ looked at him and smiled.

"Dissing my movie is not helping in your quest to get into my pants." CJ said.

They heard a little giggle and a yelp come from the den. Winston and Leo both perked up their ears. CJ didn't turn from the TV.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked.

"What? Stop hounding me and go to bed Leo."

"I heard laughter."

"Tim and Stephen said they were going to watch What About Bob."

"That was not ha ha funny laughter Claudia Jean. It sounded more like, ooh that felt good touch me there again laughter."

"One of these days I am going to make you draw up a list for me."

"You're making fun of me." Leo grumbled.

CJ laughed, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yep, I certainly am."

There was a moan and then a grunt. Leo folded his arms.

"They are having sex in there." He said.

"Probably." She replied. "Go on Leo, go to bed…I will be up in a few minutes since, once again, you've ruined a movie experience for me."

"You've seen The Remains of the Day 150 times. I am going to be naked when you come up baby."

"Whoopdee doo. Good for you Leopold."

"Hey, my 20 year old son is not going to be the only one rocking the bed tonight."

"You up for the challenge?" CJ asked.

"I still have a few things up my sleeve, as you well know."

Leo kissed her lips before heading for the stairs. Winston was right behind him. CJ sighed, giving up on watching Merchant-Ivory so close to midnight. She started turning off lights, going into the kitchen to get a glass of ice water and to time the coffeemaker for 5:30. She and Leo were usually up by six so he could walk the dog. From there she could hear what was happening in the den. Yeah, they were unquestionably having sex. CJ said a prayer that he was being as safe as possible and went to her bedroom.

***

"Winston, I am going to walk you but I haven't had my coffee yet, so you're pissing me off."

Winston moved out of the way as Leo went through the kitchen door. He gasped.

"I'm sorry Mr. McGarry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just reading the paper. I'll put the cigarette out if you'd like."

"No, its fine. I didn't realize you were an early bird; I am always up at this time to walk the dog."

"Yeah, since I am visiting Tim and I have spent a lot of nights out. I'm usually in bed by 11 and up by 6."

Leo nodded. He was quiet as he went to pour his coffee in a travel mug. Winston was seconds from whining, walking in circles with his leash in his mouth.

"C'mere dog." Leo sat across from Stephen and attached the leash to his collar. "Stephen do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Walk the dog with me. It's raining out, and between Winston, my cane, the coffee cup, and an umbrella, I have visions of a broken hip. He can be a gregarious little pup."

Winston barked to prove Leo's point.

"If you wake CJ she is going to kill you."

"Too late."

CJ came into the kitchen, nudging the dog with her bare foot. Winston was not moved.

"I thought you were walking him." She leaned to kiss her husband.

"I am. Stephen is going to walk with me. He went to put on some jeans."

"OK."

Stephen came back with jeans and a Penn Law tee shirt.

"I'm ready. Good morning Mrs. McGarry."

"Hey. Is this real coffee, or decaf?"

"Real, as far as I know." Stephen replied.

CJ glared at her husband.

"If you drink that I better not see you with another cup of coffee today. If I do, I am going to kick you hard."

"Yes ma'am. C'mon Stephen."

They left and CJ smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Stephen held the umbrella as he looked at the two agents that fell into step behind them.

"Are you going to have them for the rest of your life?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. It seems silly to me; who wants to hurt an old man? Nevertheless, the Department of Treasury would rather have me feel silly than to have a story in the Times about a former Vice-President shot by a stray bullet while walking his terrier. Their job is pretty boring…I'm retired."

"Yeah. Do you volunteer or anything?"

"I used to, but not for two years now. Things I used to think would make me die of boredom are great now. I loved reading, taking walks, and spending time with CJ. I spent so many years busy. I had a heart attack and I was still busy."

"Tim also told me that you're a recovering alcoholic. How long have you been sober?"

They stopped as Winston challenged a fire hydrant to a fight. He moved on when he saw the hydrant was no challenge.

"My last drink was October 30, 1998. It was before Tim was born. There have been times when I have missed it, but rarely do I crave it. Tim told me about your father."

Stephen waved away the comment.

"My parents divorced when I was 11 Mr. McGarry…he was just a check dad. The disowning thing was an excuse to get rid of me. He stopped paying my tuition but my stepfather does now. Clyde and I are good friends; he married my mom when I was 15."

"At least you still have a positive male figure in your life. I lost my father when I was young."

"Tim told me."

"You two talk about everything I see." Leo said.

"Almost everything. Every time we talk about fall semester we get into a fight…we're doing the avoidance thing right now. He also hasn't told me he loves me yet."

"Did you tell him?"

"Mostly. No one wants to put all their cards on the table when their head is in the guillotine anyway. If he decides not to try long distance it might be better if I keep my feelings to myself. I do not want my declaration to seem at all calculated."

"So, no love has been declared but you're having sex?" Leo asked.

"We've been doing that since the beginning." Stephen covered his mouth. "Sometimes I really need a rewind button."

Leo smiled.

"I'm old son, but I am not oblivious. I certainly had sex with CJ before the I love yous were declared. But I can torture you because you're seeing my son."

"I don't quite know how to say this sir." Stephen said.

"Just say it; I prefer the straightforward."

"It really surprises Tim how open, loving, and understanding you and your wife have been in the wake of his coming out. It's sad really, but in the 21st century there are still plenty of parents who don't handle it at all well. It is not that Tim doesn't love, admire, and respect you because he does. Its just you never know how someone is going to react when they basically find out they don't know who you are. Plus the whole sodomy thing…it pisses some people off."

"Um OK. I have to admit I was shocked Stephen, its something you never think about. When he told me I felt the floor disappeared from under me. But I thought about it…Tim is the most wonderful thing that happened to me. He and his sister. I have to put their happiness ahead of my rigidity and biases."

"Well, you should teach a class Mr. McGarry because that is still the minority opinion. Even when studies show that 10% of the population is gay."

"You're practicing safe sex, right? I don't mean to invade your privacy but…"

"We only practice safe sex sir, I swear on a stack of bibles. Not that I would try to coerce Tim otherwise, but he is adamant about condoms."

Leo nodded. They turned the corner and headed back to the condo.

"I like you." Leo said quietly.

Stephen smiled.

"Thank you sir, I like you too. I really care about Tim and I know how close the two of you are. My family, though I love them, aren't very family-like. I've always thought about what it would be like to be part of a real unit…I get that with Tim. Signs are pointing toward getting my heart broken."

"I sincerely hope not son. I know Tim likes you very much."

They went back into the condo. Leo unleashed the dog. He bounced up on the couch and Tim patted his head.

"Hey you; hey dad. My mom wants us to drive to the office; lug some boxes for her. Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

Leo headed upstairs to the bedroom where CJ was looking through the closet.

"I like him Claudia Jean."

"Who baby?"

"Don't call me that and then rush off to work woman."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Stephen. Dammit CJ, I like the boy who is stealing my son away."

CJ bent over him, pinching his chin and kissing his mouth softly.

"I love you so much Leo McGarry. I am so proud of you."

She let out a shriek of delight when she landed on the bed and Leo covered her with kisses.

"How do you do that? You are so strong."

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but I have to go to work."

Leo let her up, smiling. CJ grabbed a sundress from the closet. Tim stuck his head in the door.

"Mom, Applehead and I are going to lug the boxes down to the car. OK?"

"Yeah. I'll be right down."

CJ pulled the dress over her head, slipping into a pair of sandals.

"I'll see you later tonight. Spend some time with the boys today."

Leo grinned.

"They're the boys already? You're such a mother. I love you; call me later."

"Love you too. Bye."

***


End file.
